Sensou No Imi: A Poem
by UltraM2000
Summary: A poem on the recent developments on the Bush-Saddam war...may be offensive, so I apologise beforehand. Kinda OOC.


Faust, fire, hell and brimstone, Bush is going to war! I realise this might invite some pretty sharp comments and reviews, but I feel I need to go ahead with this. If I offend you, then please do accept my deepest apologies. My tirade isn't targeted at you, but rather at the concept.  
DISCLAIMER: Saiyuki is not mine in any way. And this is REAL OOC!  
  
Sensou no Imi  
  
Version: Amethyst Indigo  
  
Think ye not that I refuse  
To pluck my courage up and choose  
My path from either war or peace  
To shed dark blood, to rest at ease  
A heart still beats a rhythym worn  
And tears still stain the purple scorn  
But more than pity which I feel  
For they who strove to quit the deal  
Is plain disgust for all that is,  
The bravado and cowardice,  
Oh yes, indeed, tis full sublime  
To march these men off in their prime  
Let's kill our enemies...although  
What they've done wrong, we don't quite know,  
The sky will burn, the men will fall,  
The corpses slumped against the wall,  
Man and women, boy and girl,  
Ripped far away from threatened world,  
Though I admit, the rest and I  
Have done the same--or else, we die--  
The youkai are right in our way  
And choose to block us, come what may.  
Dumb, but gutsy, I'll admit.  
And yet, for them, what comes of it?  
Tell not the others; this is I;  
It is in peace I choose to die.  
These fighting men, too, might have say,  
But maybe, they will die today.  
  
Version: Bloodstone Madder  
  
Crimson is my nature,  
Purity, my name,  
Far too long have I stood by a world of blood and flame,  
I see them now before me,  
A vast and seething sea,  
Taken by the Reaper, who cannot hear their plea.  
Cursed by a leader,  
Cursed by his foe,  
What is the whole fight about? Will we ever really know?  
Friends can be enemies,  
Foes can turn to friends,  
But while the grudge continues then the blood will never end.  
Let me take examples.  
Kougaiji, let us say.  
Thou sired by that Gyuumaou, he's pretty much okay.  
When the war is over,  
When the war is done,  
The victor may be standing tall, but scarlet blood will run.  
Blood of the fallen child,  
Running down the street,  
Blood of a soldier; may it touch your feet.  
I heard the news quite clearly,  
I have my own wars to fight,  
And I have crimson blood enough within my dreams at night.  
  
Version:Malachite Bamboo  
  
Too much, whether said or seen  
To ever justify a war  
Too loud the cries around the globe  
To be so glibly just ignored  
Don't you hear the voices I hear?  
Don't you feel the pain I feel?  
Are we not born from one blueprint?  
One long line, one fate unsealed?  
Yes, I killed and I still kill  
Yes, I sinned, and I still sin  
But I still, so very faintly  
Remember who I was within  
I had a love, I was her own  
I am a friend, a journeyman  
I seek my future, sift through my past  
And meld the lessons as I can  
There is always time for healing  
There is time to soothe the storm  
That which will well testify  
Is time and tide, complete though worn  
Will there, must there ever be  
A blow from conscience through your sight?  
Take the pieces from the past  
Sit down, shut up and put them right.  
  
Version: Amber Allamanda  
  
The sun is warm upon my back,  
The stars shine down on eager eye,  
The food is good, my friends are funny,  
I certainly don't wish to die,  
Don't suppose that you would know,  
Wrapped up in your grown-up thoughts,  
Wonder if you ever knew  
A conscience now tied up in knots,  
500 years lie trapped within  
A cave with bars of granite grey,  
But all it took was one man's hand  
For all my chains to melt away  
Purple, gold; crimson, green;  
Though we contrast in the eye,  
All four meld, complete the cycle,  
Foe-friends journeying by and by,  
What is war? Why should we wage it?  
Is there not enough for all?  
Why must we kill if not provoked,  
For innocents will surely fall,  
Although I fight with deadly seriousness,  
Although I fight before I flee,  
I'll tell you one thing loud and clear.  
This war does not sound good to me. 


End file.
